1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to casings, and particularly to a casing covered by a silicone rubber layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, may include casings made of metal. In order to improve a texture of the casing, an outer surface of the casing may be sprayed with paint. However, the texture of the paint sprayed on the casing is often less than satisfactory, and the paint is easily peeled off from the casing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a casing that can overcome the limitations described.